


Story to Tell

by BloodyDevil



Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin|Vader is mentioned and talked about, Not a Happy Story, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Potential OOCness, Talk of Suicide, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Going off information from Mari, theMantiscrew returns to Kashyyk to try and find a Jedi allegedly on planet.
Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713412
Kudos: 49





	Story to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> So, notes:  
> -Obi-wan is early to mid twenties  
> -But he was Anakin's Padawan. He wasn't deaged or anything, he's a few years younger than Anakin.  
> -This is talked about in fic but I'll mention it here, Obi-wan had a master _before_ Anakin but that master was killed during the war and the council reassigned him to Anakin  
> -Qui Gon is alive and Ahsoka was his padawan  
> -This is incredibly self indulgent
> 
> If you have any questions, either now or after the fic, you can ask me on [Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/). I'll answer them to the best of my ability.
> 
> Now onto the story!

When Cal had gotten a call from Mari about a Jedi on Kashyyk, he had been hopeful. Maybe it was a Councillor. But even if it wasn’t, he would be happy to find any other Jedi. So, upon landing on Kashyyk, Cal had instantly set out to try and track them down.

Cere had warned him it wouldn’t be easy, a Jedi who had hid from the Empire for five years wouldn’t be easily found. They had survived this long by _not_ being findable.

Still. There was no point in not trying. He’d still try to find the other Jedi, even if Cal failed. And they’d be no worse off than when they landed on Kashyyk.

So, Cal went exploring in the forest. Following Mari’s directions to the last place she had seen the Jedi and trying to track him from there.

Evidently, there wasn’t much of a point in tracking him. Cal hadn’t even made it to his last known location when he heard the sound of lightsabers.

“Think it’s our Jedi?” Cal asks BD-1, already heading toward the fight. BD chirps in response, agreeing with Cal.

Cal stays out of sight, creeping at the outskirts of the battle. It was an inquisitor, one he didn’t recognize, and a Jedi he didn’t recognize. The Jedi didn’t look much older than him, so, probably not a master, definitely not a Councillor. Cal didn’t think entering into the fight was wise, he didn’t know the other Jedi, and that could be dangerous. But if the unknown Jedi was in danger, he’d help. However, he could.

Except his help _really_ wasn’t needed, as the Jedi manages to quickly parry an attack and then decapitate the inquisitor.

BD beeps and Cal can’t help but agree. That _was_ impressive. The Jedi deactivates his lightsaber and picks up the inquisitor’s blade, looking at it for a moment before hooking it to his belt. Cal cautiously approaches the other man.

Cal immediately throws his hands up when the Jedi whirls to face him, _two_ blue lightsabers lit in his hands, ready for an attack.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m a Jedi too,” Cal slowly lowers one of his hands and pulls out his own lightsaber, lighting it to show the not-red colour.

The Jedi spoke with a high Coruscanti accent, “A lightsaber doesn’t prove much. You could’ve taken that off a Jedi’s body.” 

Cal… can’t really argue with that. Especially considering the Jedi had _just_ taken the Inquisitor’s lightsaber of their body. He shuts off his saber and belts it, nodding, “Yeah. Uh, yeah I didn’t think about how to prove I’m a Jedi.” He probably should have. It would be a good thing.

The Jedi rolls his eyes and deactivates his sabers, dropping his hands to his sides but not putting the sabers away, “There’s no way to _prove_ you’re a Jedi, if there was, the Inquisitors would find out and use it to find more Jedi.” Which, was a fair point. The Jedi hooks his sabers back onto his belt, “But I believe you’re a Jedi.”

“Wait, seriously?” How?

The Jedi raised an eyebrow and suddenly Cal felt very judged, and stupid, and like he was about to be lectured. Weird eyebrow, “Most who are that brand of stupid are Jedi. We tend not to think things through, prefer to go with the flow of the Force and think on our feet.”

Was that an insult? It sounded like one, but also just like an observation. Like the ones Merrin makes that kind of sound insulting but she doesn’t intend them to be. “O-kay. Uh,” Cal wasn’t entirely sure what to say, he had been so excited at the prospect of another Jedi, and now he can’t think of anything to say.

“It was nice to meet you, but I must be off.”

“Wait!” Cal moved, standing in front of the Jedi. If he really wanted to leave Cal’s body wouldn’t stop him. But he was staying, he looked annoyed and like Cal was wasting his time, but he wasn’t leaving, so, “Why? I mean, I just, you’re the second Jedi I met who survived the purge, I- why don’t-”

The Jedi’s face softens, understanding, sympathy, “For your safety. It’s not safe for other Jedi to be around me. More Jedi survived the purge. But we’re all in hiding, as you should be.”

“More Jedi? The Council?” Cal’s voice broke slightly on the word ‘council’, Cere might not have known, but, maybe, maybe they hadn’t shared the news with everyone. It’d be dangerous if the Empire found out. Cal knew he was exuding hope, knew it was clear on his face, but he couldn’t help it. The Council would know what to do.

“I-I can’t tell you.” The Jedi looked stricken, like he _wanted_ to tell Cal but he couldn’t, “If- It’s dangerous. If the Empire finds out who survived, it’s, it won’t be pretty. I’m sorry, all I can say is trust in the Force.” The Jedi looked like he was fighting within himself. What his emotions were imploring him to do vs what was wise. Cal knew that sort of fight all too well.

So Cal nods, “I get it. I’ve- I’ve seen first hand what information about other Jedi can do in the Empire’s hands.” The memory of Trilla still hurt. 

The Jedi nods in return, and swallows, “May I go now?”

Cal didn’t move, he didn’t want the other Jedi to go, “Would you mind meeting my crew at least? It’s only three people, they’re my friends and one of them is a Jedi. Well, former Jedi she cut herself off from the Force, but she was a Jedi Master.” Cal was borderline pleading.

The Jedi seemed to have a silent argument before groaning, “Fine. But if we get attacked by inquisitors don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Cal nods, “I’m Cal Kestis. The Empire already knows my name so, don’t worry about it.”

The Jedi looked skyward, as if praying before sighing, “You have no self-preservation. Even if the Empire knows your name you still shouldn’t give it out.” Cal shrugs, the Jedi shakes his head, “No doubt, you’re a Jedi.” He sighs again, clearly regretting the words that come out of his mouth, “I’m Obi-wan Kenobi. The Empire also already knows my name. Let’s see your friends, then I’m striking out on my own.”

“Whatever you want,” Cal kind of hoped Obi-wan would stick around after meeting everyone, but he knew it wasn’t likely.

_-Obi-wan-_

Obi-wan should not be doing this. This was stupid. It would get them both killed. But, every time Obi-wan closed his eyes, he saw Cal’s hopeful face. Cal was aged in the way only a great tragedy and hiding can do. Obi-wan would put him at nineteen, maybe. He looked older. Not much, but like he should’ve been nineteen during the Purge. Like Obi-wan had been. He looked so young at the prospect of Council members being alive. He couldn’t confirm. It was too dangerous. If the Empire gets its hands on him, make him an inquisitor or even just get him to talk, it’d be disastrous.

Obi-wan breathes deeply as he follows Cal to a landing pad. A small droid jumps off Cal’s back and onto Obi-wan, chirping up at him.

“I don’t speak droid.” Which was a lie. But it was a lie he used consistently because it always annoyed Anakin that despite his teachings, he couldn’t make Obi-wan understand droids. But Obi-wan did, he just found it entertaining to make Anakin translate for Artoo. Mostly because Anakin always gave very abridged versions of what the astromech _actually_ said. 

“This is BD-1,” Cal says but doesn’t translate what BD-1 had said. Perhaps he hadn’t heard. Which was nice, Obi-wan didn’t really want to answer why he seemed so uncomfortable.

“Ah, well, it is a pleasure to meet you BD-1.” Obi-wan says to the droid before turning to Cal, “Your ship?” Cal nods and BD-1 jumps back onto Cal before they start moving again.

There were a few ships on the pad, but Cal was leading them to an S-161 XL if Obi-wan wasn’t mistaken. He’s pretty sure they’re luxury yachts but honestly he was beyond caring about those semantics right now. _‘Anakin would’ve.’_ His mind supplies. The thought hurt. Obi-wan hesitantly follows Cal up the ramp and onto the ship, waiting for them was a Latero and two human females sitting on an L shaped booth around a circular table. One was a teenager if Obi-wan placed her right, the other older than both Obi-wan and Cal. Probably the former Jedi Master Cal mentioned. The older woman was sitting between the teenager and Latero. BD-1 hoped up onto to the booth.

“Is this…” The older woman trails off, staring at Obi-wan. He really wished she wouldn’t. 

Cal nodded excitedly, “This is Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan smiles, it’s fake and he feels like he’s back on Coruscant, in the Rotunda, placating stupid senators. But he bows, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” The woman was still staring at him like he might disappear, “I’m Cere Junda, this is Merrin,” she gestures to the other human, “and this is Greez, the Captain of the Mantis.” She gestures to the Latero. 

Obi-wan nods, and then looks up to Cal, why was everyone taller than him? Introductions were done, does he really have to stay longer. But Cal looked like he wasn’t ready to let go, and Obi-wan really didn’t have that good of grasp on his emotions. So he looks back to the trio.

Cere was still staring at him. It was _really_ annoying. “Is there a reason you’re staring?” Obi-wan asks as polite as he could.

Cere seemed to remember herself and looked away before meeting his eyes, “Sorry. It’s just, finding other Jedi is a miracle. Finding Cal was a miracle and now you, I just, I almost can’t believe it.”

Obi-wan smiles and sees in his peripheral Cal open his mouth before he shuts it. Obi-wan turns slightly, raising the eyebrow closest to Cal slightly. Cal shakes his head. “Obi-wan can’t stay. Safety apart and whatnot.”

“What? No. Jedi are stronger together.” Cere protests.

“The Empire is after me with a vengeance. Well, Vader is after me with a vengeance. Which means I deal with Inquisitors quite frequently. I have no doubt the sixth sister sent word out to the Empire that I was here before engaging in combat. I must leave for your safety.” Obi-wan explains tersely, he wants to be off this planet.

“Vader?”

Obi-wan restrains a sigh, “Like six and a half feet tall? Black life support suit? Four mechanical limbs? Badly burned? Red lightsaber that he uses like it’s a fucking hammer?” Obi-wan lists, trying to think of any other indicators, “Heavy breathing through a corder?”

“The absolutely terrifying thing we saw on Nur.” Cal realizes, which makes Cere nod but the other two just look confused. And Cere looks at Obi-wan curiously.

“But you seem to know a lot about Vader.”

Obi-wan stops himself from shifting, he’s uncomfortable but he refuses to show it, shrugging instead, “Have him constantly hunting you for five years allows you to gain some interesting information.”

“Right, but why is he so interested in _you_? It can’t just be that you’re a Jedi, or else he’d be hunting Cal and me just as ruthlessly.”

Obi-wan swallows, he doesn’t want to have this conversation. But he comes to the realization he can’t leave this ship. He has no time. Vader’s in the atmosphere. “We need to go now. He’s here. They’re here.”

“What?”

“Vader. He’s entering the atmosphere. We need to leave this planet, this star system _now_.” Obi-wan was panicking. He’d admit that. Vader _terrified_ him. So twisted. So abnormal. Greez and Cere quickly stand up and head to the cockpit, Cal following quickly after them, less than a minute later Obi-wan can feel them taking off. And then hear Greez cursing. And the ride get a little bumpy, so Obi-wan sits down. Obi-wan only starts taking deep calming breathes when he feels them enter hyperspace. They were safe, for now.

Obi-wan feels a hand on his shoulder, belatedly realizing it’s been there since he sat down, and turns to face Merrin. She looked concerned. “Are you okay?”

Obi-wan could lie. He did it constantly. But instead, he shrugged, “I’m as okay as I’ll ever be.”

BD-1’s cirp was the only warning Obi-wan got before the droid hoped up onto his lap.

“Alright, we have a couple of hours before we drop from hyperspace,” Greez says as he, Cal and Cere come back into the main area.

Obi-wan nods, “Great.”

“Which should be plenty of time for you to explain how you know Vader so well.” Cere says, sitting down, where she had sat when Obi-wan first boarded. Greez sitting down beside her. Cal sits beside Obi-wan, which surprises Obi-wan a bit. There was room next to Greez, he should sit with his friends. Not with Obi-wan.

Especially not with what Obi-wan is about to say.

Obi-wan swallows, “Anakin Skywalker was my second master. A year into the war, I-I was sixteen, my Master was killed in front of me. The Council allowed me time to mourn but I couldn’t, not when there was a war going on, so a week later they reassigned me to Skywalker.” Anakin had not been happy. Obi-wan remembers not giving a shit. Anakin’s comfort was second to the fucking war.

“What does this have to do with Vader?”

Obi-wan closes his eyes, he couldn’t _watch_ , “Vader _is_ Anakin.”

“What?” Cal’s voice was a near whisper. BD-1 beeps curiously, confused.

“Vader- Vader was a _Jedi_? That-” Cere cuts herself off, breathing heavily for a bit before asking, voice desperate and almost broken, “ _How?”_

Obi-wan opens his eyes, looking at his hands in his lap, not at anyone else, not even at the droid who was trying to push his way into Obi-wan’s vision. “He was married. To Padme- Senator Amidala. She was pregnant.” Obi-wan’ gaze lifts from BD-1 to the air in front of him. Not staring at anyone in particular, just, into space. Into his memories.

Anakin had been so happy with the news. He had shared it with Obi-wan immediately. Despite Obi-wan’s own reservations, he was happy for Anakin and Padme.

“But, Anakin started having nightmares about Padme dying. Nothing, specific. Nothing concrete. Just, a baby crying in the background and Padme crying, asking for help. He asked for help from me, from Master Yoda. I told him to not do anything. Get Padme medical care, if he’s so worried but he can’t do anything about the vision.”

Anakin had asked him because Obi-wan had visions of his own. But he was also taught from a young age, if you can’t pinpoint something you can change, then don’t try. You might make it worse.

Obi-wan shrugs, “It’s what you get told when you have visions. If they’re fragmented like what Anakin described, don’t do anything. Anything you do could be what causes it to happen. But Anakin didn’t like my advice, nor Yoda’s so he went to the Chancellor. I don’t know what he promised exactly. I was shipped out to Utapu with the 212th by then, but I know he told Anakin he could help. So long as Anakin did as he said. The Chancellor revealed himself as a Sith Lord, as _the_ Sith Master, _Dooku’s_ Master, to Anakin.”

Obi-wan only learned this a couple years back. When he met up with Master Windu on Haruun Kal (which is not a place Obi-wan wants to go back to), and the Councillor explained the attack on the Chancellor. 

“Anakin told the Council. They confronted Palpatine, most were killed. Anakin showed up, he- he betrayed the Order. Palpatine promised to save Padme and Anakin betrayed the Order. He pledged his allegiance to the Sith, and then he took the 501st on Coruscant and marched on the Temple. And Palpatine issued Order 66. Order 66 decreed all Jedi traitors to the Republic, and must be executed.”

Obi-wan closed his eyes, remembering the blast that almost hit him, but sent him falling into a lake hundreds of feet below him instead. Remembers the cry in the Force. Obi-wan takes a deep breath and opens his eyes,

“As it turns out, the Kaminoans implanted chips in the Clones’ brains. The Order was told they were aggression control chips. They were just control chips. When Palpatine ordered Order 66, the Clones became _slaves_. They had no choice. They couldn’t fight the order.” 

Obi-wan learnt this a couple months after the Republic fell. In the most horrifying way he could imagine.

“I learned this later. When I boarded a dead Star Cruiser. It had been hit by what amounted to an EMP, short circuited all electronics. Including the control chips. I boarded, on guard, and suspicious. No Cruiser was in use, they were all being remodelled into Destroyers. I found Clone bodies littered _everywhere_ , all of them had ate their blaster.” Tears sprung to Obi-wan’s eyes as he recalled the sight.

It was horrifying and sad. Obi-wan had found a message from the Clone Commander. CC-5052. _Bly_. He described it as being forced from his body, only to suddenly gain memories of things he _didn’t do_. And he couldn’t live with it. None of the Star Corp could, so they all committed suicide.

Obi-wan shakes his head, “Sorry, off-track. Anakin marched on the Temple with the 501st. He killed everyone. He killed _younglings_. I- I snuck my way onto Coruscant after this. I met with Master Yoda outside the Temple, we snuck in and saw the security holo.”

It had been the most horrifying thing Obi-wan had seen at the time. Anakin turned _sith_. Killing _children_. It was a nightmare. 

But it was Obi-wan’s life.

“I went to see Padme, see if she knew, if she knew what made Anakin do that. She didn’t. She had no idea Anakin was behind the Temple massacre. I asked if she knew where Anakin was. I- I told her I wanted to talk and figure out what the _hell_ was going on. I couldn’t believe what was happening.”

It had taken years for Obi-wan to adjust to Anakin being his enemy. Anakin who had been a Master, but also a _friend_ , a _confidant_ , a _brother_. Some days Obi-wan still can’t believe Anakin and Vader are the same person.

“So we went to Mustafar. Anakin was there. Padme told me to wait on the ship. She’d talk to him first. Anakin had a temper, he wasn’t always open to talking but Padme always seemed to be able to calm him down, so I agreed. Then I heard shouting. Anakin was angry. And, he felt _dangerous_.”

Obi-wan didn’t believe it at the time. Anakin was many things, but he never felt _dangerous_ to Obi-wan. Not until that moment.

“ I was worried for Padme’s safety, so I walked to the ramp, just to look out. Anakin saw me. Called Padme a traitor and started Force choking her. I yelled and he stopped.”

Obi-wan could remember it with perfect clarity.

_”Anakin! What the fuck are you doing?” Obi-wan had shouted, running toward Padme, giving Anakin a little Force push so he’d drop her. The push wasn’t enough to harm, just distract. Obi-wan caught Padme as she fell, immediately checking for a pulse on the unconscious woman and feeling infinitely relieved when he felt her heart beat._

_“Obi-wan-” Anakin had sounded so broken, so upset._

“Padme fell unconscious.He started yelling at _me_. ”

_his tone changed so drastically, so angry, “I’m doing what’s right for the Republic.”_

_“Choking your wife? Committing Pedicide? What kind of Republic do you see where that’s right?” Anakin hadn’t liked his questions._

_“I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire.” Anakin had glared at him. Daring Obi-wan to contradict._

_“Emp- You became a fucking Sith lord! None of those things are Sith you moron!”_

“We argued. Then, we started fighting.”

_”If you’re not with me, then you’re against me.”_

_“How can I align myself with a murderer? A Sith lord? You haven’t left me a choice Anakin.”_

“I was on the defensive. I couldn’t attack him. Even after everything, he was still my Master, my brother. I could only guard as he came at me with everything he had.” Ob-wan smiles slightly, “My grandmaster had shown me how to beat Anakin. Told me all his tricks. Anakin is an aggressive fighter, so he expends a lot of energy quickly. With that kind of technique, if possible, remaining on the defensive is best, let him tire himself out.”

The fight had lasted a while. And when it ended…

“Eventually I had the high ground. With, with his style, the High ground was dangerous. If he came at me as he would any other, I could kill him. Easily.”

_”Anakin, I have the high ground. Please, don’t try it.” Obi-wan hadn’t wanted to hurt Anakin. Even after everything._

_“Don’t underestimate my power.” Anakin had said before he launched himself at Obi-wan. Obi-wan couldn’t land a killing blow, instead, he cut off the three flesh limbs Anakin had left._

_“You shouldn’t have overestimated it.” Obi-wan had said, more to himself as Anakin rolled down near the Lava bank._

“But I couldn’t. I was weak. I couldn’t kill him even after everything. So I cut off his limbs.”

Anakin’s groans of pain haunt Obi-wan still. 

_“Obi-wan,” Anakin sounded so hurt, in so much pain, “help me” He practically begged._

_Obi-wan wanted to. He really did. But he couldn’t. “I can’t, Anakin. I love you, but I can’t help you.” Tears had pricked at Obi-wan’s eyes. All the emotions he had been bottling up since this began threatening to burst._

_“I Hate you!” Obi-wan physically flinched back at Anakin’s words, at the training bond between them shattering. Tears flowed freely from Obi-wan’s eyes._

_Obi-wan shook his head, “I’m sorry.” Obi-wan had picked up Anakin’s saber and started walking away when Anakin had caught on fire. Obi-wan had only glanced back at Anakin’s screams, and then, like a coward, fled back to Padme’s ship._

“Mustafar is a planet of lava and rock. And Anakin landed near a lava river. So he caught on fire. He- he should of died. But, he didn’t. Palpatine saved him, I think. Outfitted him with prosthetics and a life support suit. Padme died in childbirth. Her baby did as well.”

Luke was safe on Tatooine with Qui Gon watching over him. Leia was on Alderaan, safe in the palace.

“I met up with Master Yoda, I- I didn’t know what to do. He told me to go into hiding, sent me to a planet that I should have been safe on. A month later, I get to see Vader in all his glory, and I haven’t stopped running from him since.” 

If he did, Vader would catch him. And Obi-wan would rather die than become an inquisitor.

“Force. I didn’t think it could be worse than what I had thought happened.” Cere remarks, which brings Obi-wan back to the now. Making Obi-wan realize his face feels wet. 

Obi-wan moves to touch his face but he can’t move either of his hands. Upon looking down, he sees the Cal has his left in a tight grip, also at some point, Cal had put his head against Obi-wan’s shoulder. He was clearly upset, but Obi-wan can’t tell if he was crying. He can’t imagine what he was projecting. How much he really projected. He looked to his right to see his right hand in Merrin’s grip. Looser than Cal’s, but Obi-wan still couldn’t pull from it without real effort. She didn’t seem as upset as Cal. Sad, but distant. Like Obi-wan had just reminded her of her own trauma. BD-1 was pushing lightly at his stomach and making sad sounds. Obi-wan isn’t entirely sure how much the little droid actually understood but he at the very least understood Obi-wan was upset.

Greez clears his throat, “I’m going to make us some food.” The Latero was clearly uncomfortable, but also sad. As he walked by, he said quietly, “I’m sorry kid.” Obi-wan smiles at Greez before he heads to the kitchen. Which was right behind them.

“The truth can be far worse than we can ever imagine. I’m sorry. You would of never had to deal with Vader if I had been stronger that day.” Cal’s grip on his hand manages to get tighter, which Obi-wan hadn’t thought possible. Obi-wan squeezes Cal’s hand a bit, hoping to convey the request to loosen his grip. Cal did, back to how it was before.

“No.” Cere’s voice was hard, “You were a Padawan. And he was your master. My padawan became an Inquisitor and I couldn’t do anything to stop her. I couldn’t kill her. No one expects you to be able to kill your Master. That’s-” Cere shakes her head, “No. Don’t feel guilty over that. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could.”

“I could-”

“No you couldn’t of. You were a child-”

“I was nineteen.”

“You were a Padawan. A Padawan should never have to kill their master. I’m sorry you were faced with that choice.”

Obi-wan shrugs his right shoulder, Cal was kind of attached to his left one, “Not the first Master I lost.”

“How did your first master die?” Merrin asks.

Obi-wan swallows, glancing down at the hand Merrin is still holding onto. Well, she was more playing with his fingers now. “General Grievous. I- I had broken my leg and dislocated my shoulder, my Master didn’t want me fighting. So I hung back. It was clear my Master was worried about me so she was told to stay back. She listened, and remained at the command center. Grievous came out of nowhere, he killed almost all the Clones in the command center and then my Master engaged him in combat. He killed her. And then he came after me. The remaining Clones had managed to get a distress signal out to the others, there were three minutes out. I had a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder, I didn’t have much faith I’d make it out of there alive. But with the Clones backing me up, I managed to last. I mean, when back up arrived Grievous was about to cleave me in two, but I survived.”

“You must of been a very skilled duelist.” Cere comments.

“I think I was just lucky.” Obi-wan shrugs his right shoulder again.

“Is Grievous that good?”

“Well, he was an eight foot cyborg with tuberculosis wielding four lightsabers. He didn’t have to be good. But he was terrifying.”

Merrin hums but makes no comment.

No one talks and Obi-wan can’t find anything to say. The silence is oddly nice. Well not total silence, Greez could be heard behind them making something. Obi-wan tilts his head to the side, leaning his head against Cal’s. 

This was nice. Calm. When they dropped out of hyperspace, Obi-wan would have to leave. He could probably talk Greez into dropping him off at the nearest spaceport. Vader would still be coming after him and he can’t risk their lives. No matter how nice it is to be around others again. People he could trust.

Obi-wan worried if he spent much longer with them, he might start calling them friends. And he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t become attached to them. Now more than ever, Obi-wan can’t be attached. Vader would seek that out and snuff it to get to Obi-wan.

No, he wouldn’t risk these people. He’d talk Greez into dropping him off at a Space port.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you think I should add a tag tell me because I don't know how to tag things.
> 
> Also Also, does it make much logical sense that a padawan Obi-wan could beat Anakin? I _tried_ to make it make sense but idk how successful I was. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> 


End file.
